Valiera Nelson's father
This individual (b. pre-1995) was the biological father of Valiera Nelson and most of her siblings. He was also supposedly the biological father of Summer and Joshua Petersen, but later this is proven false. In 2007, he was separated from his family by unknown circumstances. Eventually, he remarried and obtained a stepdaughter, Summer Petersen, and a stepson, Joshua Petersen. In 2012, he was reunited with his biological daughter through Facebook, but three months later, she considered him to be out of the picture. It is unknown if he divorced Valiera's mother, gave Valiera up for adoption, or if she was taken from him. It is also unknown whether he had any other children besides Valiera and Will. Biography Early life Once, this individual's father helped him build his Pinewood Derby car, very heavily implying that he was a Boy Scout. The former cut his finger, and got blood all over the car. The individual thought the car looked very cool like that, and brought it to his next scout meeting and called it "Blood Sport". Marriage Eventually, this individual married Laura Nelson and sired Valiera in 1995, Nicholas in 1997, and Chris Nelson in 2000. In 2007, he was separated from his family by unknown circumstances. Two months later, he remarried and obtained a stepdaughter, Summer Petersen, and a stepson, Joshua. After his daughter's cat Julius experienced seven consecutive seizures in September, the individual and his newly wedded wife finally took him in, bringing Joshua with them and leaving Summer at home, though they were offended when Summer told them how slow they had been on noticing Julius' condition. The individual was even more offended than his wife and he pulled Summer aside and scolded her for mentioning it, going so far as to insult her logic. At the hospital, the ultimate verdict was that Julius was to be given a lethal drug to free him from his misery. Summer's father waited with Joshua while his wife drove to pick Summer up so she could say goodbye to her cat. The following day, everyone held a funeral for him. Reunion and acquisition This man was supposedly the biological father of Summer Petersen, but this was later proven false. In 2012, he was reunited with his daughter through Facebook, but three months later, she considered him to be out of the picture. Around that time, he ventured into a cave. Eventually, Summer acquired a robot named GTR-10. Initially, the individual was skeptical of him, but he eventually came to accept him as a part of the family. Second School War Eventually, Joshua's behavior grew so poor that the individual and his wife, with a heavy heart, sent him to a Treatment Center in Colorado. When he was gone, Petersen told her parents what had truly transpired during the School War. He did not react well, and the three of them went into hiding against Summer's will as the Second School War broke out between the reformed Armies of Organa and the resurgent Cavaliers of Thornton. He and his wife somehow placed a powerful shield around their new house, the Petersen Estate. He kept Summer and GTR-10 very busy, and continually brought her sweets. Nevertheless, he appeared to rarely visit Summer in the Petersen House during her imprisonment, only hanging around long enough to drop off huge supplies of candy and kiss her cheek. Aftermath After Summer Petersen fled to Tower Placement School rescued Joshua Petersen from captivity, and helped win the Second Battle of Tower Placement, she reluctantly relayed all of this to her father. He was very surprised and pleased, and despite being disappointed in her blatant defiance, he still persuaded his wife not to punish her for her actions. It was also his idea to bring a huge cake to celebrate Summer's victory and Joshua's discharge. However, Summer ate it all and did not save any for Joshua, but this was never reported. According to Joshua, Summer still refused to speak with her father after the end of the Second School War. Physical description Valiera's father possessed the brown hair and eyes characteristic of the Nelson family. Luke Norris has indirectly called him attractive and cited that he is certainly more physically appealing than his ex-wife. Personality and traits This individual loved his children very much. Consequentially, he seems to be less neglectful than his wife, though he still supports her and her decisions, even if he occasionally contradicts them because of the former trait. Like his biological daughter, he is also physically active. He was resilient enough to be a Boy Scout in his childhood and he was seen climbing in a cave wearing survival gear. He was also optimistic, at least as an adolescent, as shown when he had little issue with his Pinewood Derby being covered in blood. However, for ultimately unknown reasons, he was unable to keep a commitment with Lauren Nelson, and divorced her as a result. Relationships Family Nelson family This individual fell in love with Lauren Nelson and they sired three children together. However, he eventually divorced her. His daughter, Valiera Nelson, considers him to be out of the picture, despite their brief reunion in 2012. Wife This man's wife was very neglectful of her children; it appeared that he joined her and contradicted her in this inconsistently. However, they clearly loved each other deeply. It is worth noting that he married her very quickly, a mere eight weeks after he divorced Lauren. Summer Petersen ]] This individual loved his adoptive daughter, Summer Petersen, very much, and persuaded his wife not to punish her for helping to win the Second Battle of Tower Placement. It was also his idea to bring a huge cake to celebrate Summer's victory and Joshua's discharge. Nevertheless, he appeared to rarely visit Summer in the Petersen House during her imprisonment, only hanging around long enough to drop off huge supplies of candy and kiss her cheek. Summer had some affection for her father in turn, as she told Steven Thompson that she was "all right". However, she still refused to speak with her father after the end of the Second School War, as Joshua told Anakin Organa, apparently her year in hiding and hatred for her mother temporarily caused her to forget her love for her father. Because she was not very close with her parents, Summer spent a lot more time bonding with Steven, Josh Hogan, and their parents, and generally distanced herself from them. Joshua Petersen This individual loved his adoptive son, Joshua Petersen, very much. He was eventually forced to send him to a Treatment Center because of his poor behavior. When he discharged, it was Joshua's father's idea to bring a huge cake to celebrate. GTR-10 After GTR-10 came under the control of Summer Petersen, this individual remained uncomfortable about its presence and he was skeptical of the robot’s motives at first. In time, however, he lovingly welcomed it as a member of his family. Appearances * * * * * Category:20th century births Category:American individuals Category:Divorced individuals Category:Fathers Category:Fobbles Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Petersen family Category:Quintana family